Virtual meetings are typically conducted between users at remote locations over the Internet. Conventional solutions for setting up and conducting virtual meetings require users to manually add invitees for the meeting. Emails are sent to the invitees to notify them of the meeting.
To attend an online meeting, conventional solutions typically require a user to download a software application which enables the user to attend the virtual meeting. Once the application is executed by the user's computer system, the user can enter authentication information and join the virtual meeting.
Conventional solutions enable users to record audio or video from the meeting. The recording can be sent to invitees as an attachment to an email. Alternatively, the recording can be shared on a server or the like.
Although conventional solutions offer virtual meetings to be managed, they are often inconvenient and tedious to use. For example, a user is required to manually add each invitee to be notified. As another example, a software application must be purchased and downloaded to enable a invitee to attend the virtual meeting. And as a further example, a user must manually add recipients to receive a recording of the virtual meeting.